Sisterly Love and Vampiric Bond
by LoZOoTFan101
Summary: AkuMoka Oneshot. Moka relays a long-forgotten memory regarding her big sister. Shoujo Ai fluff.


Moka sat alone in the classroom, watching the sun set. Tsukune had already gone off to the dorms for one reason or another, and the other girls were fighting over him somewhere else. The silver cross twitched slightly, startling Moka. "Yes, what is it, Inner Me," she asked quietly. "That's what I should be asking you. It's not like you stay alone like this," said the voice from her conscientiousness. "I know," she sighed, "I guess I just wonder why I'm remembering some things from your...our past," she stated mindlessly. "Like what," asked the rosario. "Like a Chinese girl with medium length black hair," Moka replied. A sigh came from within the depths of Moka's soul, and her inner self started to explain. "That would be the oldest sister of mine, my half-sister Akua Shuzen."

The cross gleamed in the red sunlight as Tsukune stepped into the room. "Moka, I'm back," he smiled. The pink haired girl turned her head and faked a smile as best as she could, and he apparently fell for it. "Was someone in here just now," he asked stupidly. The rosary bead glowed a bright red as Inner Moka's voice came through again. "No, just me, dimwit," she spat. Moka made a face at the snickering cross. "That was rude, Inner Me! Apologize," she exclaimed. Tsukune put up his hands in defense. "No, no, it's okay, seriously," he pleaded. Inner Moka twitched the cross in his direction and spat "coward." Tsukune grabbed the rosario, saying, "What about that time I saved you? Was that cowardice?," and the rosario went silent.

Moka and Tsukune looked up to each other and sighed, and Tsukune let the rosario go. They both smiled until they heard it clink on the floor. Tsukune went wide eyed and the two collectively said, "Oops..."

Inner Moka stood annoyed in front of Tsukune. She lifted up a hand and he winced as she slapped him hard enough to send him to the other side of the classroom. Tsukune sat in a daze, almost as if questioning what he'd done. Moka's true eyes pierced through him like a knife and he understood. He had intruded in on a private conversation. Upon lowering his head, he sighed, "I'm sorry." She lifted up his head slowly, and for a brief second, he thought he saw her eyes soften. She asked coolly, "Do you want to know?" He gulped and nodded.

Moka ran a hand along her silver hair, flipping it over her shoulder and looking out the window nostalgically. "You remember my sister Akua, right?," she started.

It was a warm summer night. Akua and I had the house all to ourselves (the others went to a social party somewhere in the city). Akua sat looking at the sunset from the balcony, and I was beside her. She looked so pretty, the way the light hit her skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth, and her smile was stunning in that moment. I tore my eyes away, knowing that it's rude to stare. We were always close, but sometimes I wondered just how much she cared. She didn't really treat me like a sister...more like a best friend that she never got into fights with. I was only just about to turn ten, and I didn't know any better. She turned her head to me with the same smile and brushed the hair from my face, and my heart stopped.

The sun set behind her, and she sighed. Looking at the door, she suggested we go inside. Her voice was smooth and deep for a fifteen-year-old. We made our way to the kitchen, and I opened the fridge for some milk while she got the cookies from the cabinet...we always stole cookies when we weren't supposed to, but we always left cookies for everyone else. She giggled and took two for each of us, holding her glass for me to pour for her. We finally sat down and she dipped her first cookie into the milk, biting into it and grinning mischievously, "喜悦!," like always. I ate mine quickly and happily, smiling with her as we drank our milk. The cookies were always sweet, but they always tasted sweeter when it was just us. She stared at my face blankly, so I was compelled to ask what was wrong, but she beat me to it. "You left some crumbs," she said, making me blush. I tried to look away and wipe them off myself, but she held my chin and licked them off. Whenever she was so close to me, I got butterflies...

After our little raid, we went upstairs to find something else to do. We were always jumping from one thing to the next. I guess all kids are like that. She led me to her room, and I childishly followed her. This is why I remember this night...I looked around her room, noticing all of the Chinese decorations. She smiled mischievously and locked the door. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I felt her hands wrap around me. Not that I didn't want them there, I just didn't know what was happening. She whispered closely in my ear, "I have to tell you something, Moka." My body felt hot at her touch, and my breathing became short. "O-okay," I stuttered.

I tried to turn my head to look at her, the beautiful moonlight illuminating her skin. She continued to hold me and sighed shakily, "我爱你, little sister. I know it's taboo to say it the way I mean. I know you're still young, too young, but I can't help it." There was a small silence, and I didn't need to ask for a translation. Somehow I understood. I gripped her arms closer to me, looking her in the eyes, ready to face our fears, "I love you too, sis," and I meant pulled me closer to her, holding me tighter, trembling slightly. Running her fingers through my hair, she sighed and gulped, "I know. Everyone will not like when all is revealed." I turned and gripped her strong shoulders, looking up, I could see she was fighting tears. I felt some form in mine.

Trying to calm her, I said "We can keep this a secret. No one has to know." She wiped away one of my tears, taking another shaky breath. She looked me dead in the eye and said, "Your mother wants to take you away from me after she found out that I showed you Alucard. She plans to hide your memory, and you will never remember me. That's what will end this."

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. I felt tears stream down my face. I didn't want to believe it, but I could tell Akua wasn't lying to me. I buried my face in her chest and she rested her head on mine. We felt like Romeo and Juliet, forbidden lovers, and in that instant, I lifted my head, my eyes closed, and I felt the lips of my black-winged dove. It was warm and strong. When we pulled away from each other, I felt the gravity of reality hit me in the heart, the unacceptable taboo we had done, but it made no sense to me. We were obviously in love

.No one ever knew anything about that night. I always remembered bits and pieces, not her face, not her voice, but the feeling, even when my memories where altered.

Moka sighed and looked out the window, noting how dark it's getting. Tsukune was stunned. Moka glared at him and spat, "Pick your jaw up off the floor. You now understand why I can never love you." He sat in silence. Moka sighed and picked up her rosario from the floor and walked out the door with another word. Tsukune let her leave. He was still trying to wrap his head around it all.

Suddenly Mizore popped out of the ceiling and monotonously stated "That was an interesting story."


End file.
